So Wrong Bonus Chapter
by Jimaine Szardos
Summary: 100 years ago Shuuhei doesn't go home when Kensei tells him to and gets caught up in everything and by the time anyone notices that he's there its too late and they decided the best option is to take him with them.


**Title:** So Wrong Bonus Chapter**  
Paring:** N/A**  
Rating:** G**  
Word Count:** 1,383**  
Pages:** 3**  
Beta:** None, but I am looking for one.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach nor do I make any money off of this.**  
Summery:** 100 years ago Shuuhei doesn't go home when Kensei tells him to and gets caught up in everything and by the time anyone notices that he's there its too late and they decided the best option is to take him with them.**  
Notes:** This is a little bonus I decided to put up for everyone for waiting for me so nicely to get my next chapter out and as a thank you for all the faves and comments. It takes place just a few weeks after they first come to the living world so Shuuhei's supposed to be about nine.

See the rest of the story on DA my web page link will take you right to my DA profile page. It takes place much later and is mature.

Love was currently sitting on the floor trying to get the kid to eat something. He didn't have much reiryoku , enough that they could tell he would be strong one day. But as he was now he really didn't need much in the way of food. Still, even when he'd first shown up they could tell, he _would_ get hungry eventually. They just figured he'd tell them his stomach hurt one day and that would be that. But it had been weeks now. Many weeks and he hadn't eaten anything in the entire time he'd been with them. He also hadn't spoken, or even _moved_ for that matter. He was still just sitting there in the corner where they'd set him down. They didn't think he was going to put up camp there. It was starting to get to the point where they needed to be worried about him.

They all knew he _had_ to be hungry by now. Love sighed and tried to give the kid the spoon again. "Come on kid. Just little bit? You're gonna get sick if you don't eat." One large gray eye peeked out at him from behind shaggy black bangs. He didn't say anything, he didn't move other than to look up.

With a sigh Love dropped the spoon back into the bowl of soup. He turned around and sat up against the wall next to the kid giving him a gesture of surrender. "If you're not gonna eat I can't make you but I know you're hungry and the food's right there if you want it." He was from Rukongai and it wasn't that unusual for those born with abilities outside of Seireitei to have issues with eating at first. It wasn't something most of the souls in Rukongai had to deal with so it was kind of a foreign concept to them. If you weren't used to doing it, eating could be a little nerve racking. As he chewed over his thoughts another person came to sit next to them and Love gave them a nod.

"How he's doing?" Rose asked.

Love shrugged. "He still wont eat. I don't think he's in danger of passing out or anything though. He's not that developed yet. But even with what little reiatsu he has he should be hungry by now."

Nodding Rose moved off the wall and went to sit in front to the child again. "Shuuhei? That's your name isn't it? Shuuhei?"

"Hey how'd you know that?" Rose shhed the other man.

The boy nodded and Rose smiled at him. "I see. Kensei told me that." Mentioning the other man seemed to make the boy perk up a little bit. "Well Shuuhei, you need to eat." He shook his head. That was something at lest. He hadn't even moved from that spot on the floor since they'd gotten there. He just sat huddled up in the corner occasionally shaking or crying. Rose tried to smile at him reassuringly. "Yes you do sweetie. I know you don't think you do but you're not like the other people where you're from. You have reiryoku which means someday you'll be very strong but it also means you need to eat or you'll wither away.

The dark head moved again and this time he looked up at Rose with an earnest expression. Tears started to roll down his cheeks again and Love sighed next to him.

"Now you've gone and scared him again Rose."

"Well I was trying to help." He turned back to the child. "Shuuhei." He waited until the boy focused on him again. "Shuuhei you don't have to be scared. All you have to do is eat something and you'll be fine."

He shook his head vehemently and Rose deflated.

"That worked well."

Rose shrugged at him in defeat. "Well that was my best effort. I don't know what's going to get through to him but he can't stay huddled up in the corner."

"What's he so scared of anyway?"

Love got an annoyed look from his friend. "How am I supposed to know. He hasn't said anything to anyone since he got here."

"Geze. I'm sorry I asked."

Rose sighed. "No I shouldn't have been snippy. I'm just worried about him. Even if we don't know him that well yet we're responsible for him now."

"Maybe Kensei can get him to eat. The kid seems to react to him."

Rose gave him another look. "Kensei doesn't want anything to do with him. He hates children."

Tilting his head in agreement Love looked back at the little boy. "Well we have to do something. It wouldn't hurt to ask him." Love paused. "Or we could just force him to do it."

With a chuckle Rose shook his head. "I don't know how we would do that."

"Talk to him very aggressively."

Rose shrugged. "I suppose it's worth a try." He turned back to the child on the floor. "We're going to be right back okay Shuuhei." He made no sign to tell them if he heard them.

The little boy watched as the two men stood up and left. He was scared. He didn't know where he was and he was scared. He didn't know any of these strange people and why were they trying to get him to eat? Souls didn't have to eat. He put his hand on his stomach. It was hurting again. He didn't know why that was happening either. It never hurt like that before. Curling up tighter the boy brought his knees up and tucked them under his chin. He waited like that for several minutes before another person came into view. This one made him stiffen up.

With a grunt Kensei sat down in front of the child. He glared off to his side at the other two but continued anyway. "Alright kid listen up. You need to eat or you'll die."

Rose slapped a hand to his forehead.

The child started to shake again and bit his lip trying not to cry.

"Kensei!" Rose hissed at him.

"What? You asked me to talk to him. I did that now he's freaking out."

"Well what did you expect talking to him like that. He's a little boy. Try again."

With a deep breath Kensei grumbled and turned his attention back to the kid. "Alright. I don't know what's goin' on with you and I honestly don't really care. But everyone else is worried about you and that's really messing up my life so stop sitting here in the corner crying. It's time to get up and move on. Now eat something before everyone else goes insane."

The child took a shaky breath and lifted his eyes to Kensei and then looked back down at the soup. He did this several times before finally reaching out and taking the bowl. Looking down he seemed to be examining it before slowly picking up the spoon with his entire hand. He looked back up at Kensei who gave him an impatient look. Stirring the soup around with the spoon he finally pulled some up and brought it towards his face. As he opening his lips to slowly bring the spoon into his mouth Kensei heard several sighs of relief. He rolled his eyes and got back up.

"Good. Now stop scaring everyone. I don't wanna have to come back." He walked off around the corner and the little boy's face seemed to fall. He looked back down at the soup and hesitated for a little while. After coming to some kind of conclusion he picked up another spoonful and ate it down too.

Rose put his hand on his chest. "It worked."

With a shrug Love turned to leave. "I told you Kensei would get him to eat."

"That may be but his method was bit callous don't you think."

"That's Kensei. He doesn't do sugar coating."

"Well yes but it's obviously the child likes him. The least he could do is try."

"He did try."

"Yes but he could have done that weeks ago. Or at the very lest told us his name. He knew all this time and he didn't even bother to mention it."

"He doesn't like kids."

Rose grumbled. "That's no excuse."


End file.
